Drowning
by Sayuri Hana
Summary: Riku and Risa are kidnapped by Krad. When Daisuke has problems with transforming his dad gives him a ring that is supposed to help. When he finally meets Krad face to face he must chose: Riku or Risa... Riku/Dark Risa/Dai onesided Dai/Riku Dark/Risa
1. Save her

Full Summery: **Riku and Risa are kidnapped by Krad. When Daisuke has problems with transforming his dad gives him a ring that is supposed to help. When he finally meets Krad face to face he must chose: Riku or Risa… when he goes to save the one he has chosen the ring finally starts to work, but not in the way he thought!**

**Don't own D.N.Angel…. Crap…**

--

"RISA!!"

Risa peeked her head into her sisters room to see Riku on the floor facing out the window.

"R-Riku?…" Risa asked nervously.

"Run-" That was all she heard before she too fell to the floor.

"Ri-ku…." All she saw before she passed out was pure white wings spread, blond hair flowing gracefully around a pale face.

--

I don't remember why I called my little sister into the room…

I should have just stayed quite like I was told…

But it was too late… I had called her anyway…

My poor sister, I never meant to drag her into this…

I really didn't…

But it's okay. Dark will come and rescue her like he always does…

He'll come and take her away, out of this dark, damp place…

That was all I could think as I watched her sleep… I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"It's okay Risa. D-don't cry, he's going to come for you. He's going to pick you up, out of my arms and into his. Th-then he's going to fly you out of h-here. Okay?" I held back the tears I knew were coming.

"He's… He's going to come, I know it! He always d-does! But…" My shoulders shook violently with the held back sobs. "but who's going to save me? Who's going to come and embrace me into their warm arms? Your so lucky Risa. And once your safe, I can finally quit…"

"Riku," The voice was sudden and I jumped slightly. "it's time."

I just held my sister closer to my chest as Krad picked us both up and to the death I knew was awaiting me, and only me. Why only me you ask? Because…

Because Dark was going to come save my little sister like he always did.

Like he always did…

This was most likely the last time I would get to see my little sister.

--

Daisuke flew as fast as the substitute wings would take him. Since Dark wasn't helping he would save them himself. But it wasn't like Dark could help it… He can't help him when he transforms out of anger, or negative feelings.

He was getting closer now.

--

"KRAAAD!!"

"Hello, Daisuke. How are you tonight?"

"Where are they!!" He had come all the way out to sea like the letter told him.

"Oh. I thought you'd have figured it out by now. I mean, come on. I don't see them… Above the water that is…"

Daisuke looked down and there they were. They seemed to be in a bubble of some sort. But they were all right. Quite a ways down in the water…

"Now, Daisuke Niwa. You must choose."

"Choose?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. Which one is more important to you? You can only have one of them." Daisuke's eyes went wide at that.

"One!! What do you mean?!"

"The bubbles that their in will only last for 40 more seconds."

With no more words said he dove. When he got to level with them he looked upon the one he was going to save.

"RI--"

--

The bubble was slowly fading. Most of the bottom was gone, she was having to kick her feet just to stay in it.

Riku looked over at Risa's bubble, hers seemed to be holding together. She seemed to still be sleeping.

She looked up and saw instead of one figure, found two. "Dark!! Down here!! Come!! Save Risa!!"

She saw the figure looked around. They seemed to be talking. "YOU IDIOT!! You pervert! Come and save her!!" She franticly looked over the Risa's bubble.

"NOO!! You stupid bubble! Stay together!" Risa's bubble was fading. Slower then her own, but still fading. She looked up again and saw the 2nd figure looking right back at her.

The next thing she knew he was diving into the water and next to her. All she could do was sigh as she looked upon the figures back…

--

"RISA!" I swam over to her, using my wings to speed up. When I reached her I plucked a feather and placed it next to the bubble when the ring started to light up. I could hear Dark.

'_**Riku!! Save Riku!!'**_

'_But I can only save one! And I choose Risa!!'_

'_**So your going to leave your own girlfriend behind! To let her die!'**_

'_Call it what you will… But I can't live with myself if I were to let any harm come to Risa!'_

'_**DISUKE!!'**_

The ring my dad had given me seemed to glow brighter, the metal seemed to heat up, though I was in freezing cold water.

Darks voice once more sounded though my head. The ring shattered. Out of it a black substance shot out and behind me.

"RIKUUU!" That was Darks voice but it wasn't in my head. Looking back I saw black wings. Having no more time to waste I grabbed the feather and headed for the surface bringing the bubble with me.

--

"M-my fee-t are get-ting number…" She looked on as the figure swam to Risa. _'Wait… Those wings aren't black.. Their red…'_ She tried to thing of someone who matched that shade of red…

'_That's Daisuke!? I knew it! I was right, hehe. Daisuke is Dark…' _She couldn't feel her feet anymore and the bubble was more than half way gone. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the glass like bubble. "Sigh. Risa… She's go-going to be o-okay. It might n-not be Dark who sav-es her… But Dai-Daisuke… he…"

She opened her eyes and looked down. _'Daisuke isn't going to save you… So now you have no one, huh?' _The tears streamed down her checks. '_Daisuke… He still loves Risa…' _She couldn't hold them back. So she convinced herself that they were out of happiness… _'Risa… My little sister is going to be okay… But I'm not… am I?'_

Her legs stopped kicking. Her arms that were holding her up slipped down into the icy water that surrounded her. She looked once more to the position of her sister and boyfriend and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Dark strong wings were moving violently behind the back Dark. His eyes were fixed on her and his arms were outstretched toward her. His dark, long hair was pulled back at the speed he was moving at in the water. His mouth was moving.

And as he said her name her head fell into the water. She sank slowly. That was when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She clung to the body as she felt herself being lifted upwards.

--

As we surfaced the water I looked all around me and saw Daisuke with Risa heading to land.

Krad seemed to be gone. Most likely not liking the fact that now there was two of us.

"D-Dark?" I looked down the shivering body I held close to me. "I-is Risa o-kay?"

"Yes." I held her tighter to my body and headed towards Daisuke and Risa. "Daisuke has her. She will be fine. What I'm worried about is you! You're the one who was having the most trouble! She was fine the whole time!"

"I-I'm glad…"

"What?"

"You came. Someone finally saved me. I'm happy that you came, Dark, I really am." I stopped flying and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me and slid her arms around my neck placing her check against my chest.

"I'm always left b-behind… Risa is always in trouble and is always saved by someone when I have to stay at home, never knowing if she's alright or not. And when I was down there I keep thinking 'it's going to be okay, because Risa will get saved and I won't have to worry anymore.' And when I think that no one was going to save me, my legs didn't work, my arms felt weak and I couldn't stop the tears… So when you were there, and saved me… I just…" her arms tightened around me and in return I squeezed back. "Thank you Dark."

I started flying again and reached land careful setting her down. Her arms loosened around my neck but didn't let go. I let my wings go and grabbed her arms sliding them off my neck. Then through off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked stunning in black.

She looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat. Her short brown hair clung to her face and neck. Her tear streaked face made her look helpless, but at the same time, her eyes showed an emotion that I hadn't seen before on her face. He lips were slightly blue, but none the less kissable.

The back jacket was a few sizes to big but being wet clung to her hips like a second skin.

"I-I'm sorry that I don't have anything dry but it'll have to do…"

And then she smiled… I swear my heart skipped quite a few beats.

"It's okay, thanks you." her legs still looked weak so I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my side. When she leaned in and placed on of her hands on mine, I couldn't think of anything else. It wasn't until I saw Daisuke and Risa that I really remembered what had happened.

Anger seemed to rack though my entire being. I glared at Daisuke with all I could come up with and helped Riku over to them. When we reached them Daisuke was asking Risa if she was alright.

"Risa!!" I was startled out of my glare when Riku yelled out her name.

"RIKU!" she ran towards us and Riku let go of me hugging her sister. I still held Riku up, her legs still numb and much to weak to hold herself up. "Riku! Oh Riku, I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm okay, really, Dark saved me. I owe him my life."

"Aww, don't say that!" I called out to her. I looked down to the sand under my feet. "I might just hold you to that." I squeezed her tighter to my body. I was ashamed to say it, but it was true.

She just looked up at me and smiled. "I was hopping you would." She leaned back onto me and placed her hand on mine.

"Dark-san!! What are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"Saving your sister here."

"You don't have to make it sound like I'm weak!" Riku wined. With that I let go of her and she feel.

"Ahh!!" She landed on her backside and I reached my hand down to her.

"And who's the one who can't stand on her own legs?" She griped my hand and pulled. I feel down next to her. "Hey! That cheating!"

She just laughed.

We were so close I could feel her warm breath on my skin. I leaned down a bit more when Risa coughed. We both looked up to see her looking down at us. Her eyes hurt.

She turned and headed back over to Daisuke.

"Can you take me home, Daisuke-kun?"

"Umm… Ya." And they were gone.

I looked back down at Riku to find her looking back up at me.

"I hate to be a copy-cat, but, can you talk me home?"

"Sure." I stood up and bent over picking her up bridal style.

"Hey! You don't have to carry me like this you know!!"

"Ya, I know. But this way is more fun."

"Pervert…" She whispered under her breath. I laughed and brought out my wings flapping them a few times before lifting off the ground.

She leaned into me and sighed.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever. Just flying through the air like this…"

"Ya… Me two, me two…" Her body seemed to relax in my arms.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"You said that you owed me your life… Did you mean that?" She looked up at me.

"Yes."

"Then is it okay for me to accept your offer?"

She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Yes… I would like that."

I landed on her balcony and set her down.

"Can you stand?"

"Yep!" She looked down at her feet and then back up at me. I looked back down at her.

"Can… Can I kiss you?"

"You didn't ask the first time if I'm not mistaken."

"Ehehehe… well, I am this time… Can I?"

"Yes… you can…"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed off my jacket, then slid them down her arms to her waist, enjoying the shiver that ran through her at my touch, pulling her body to mine. She reached her arms up and around my neck. I leaned my head down till I was inches away from her lips, then stopped there.

She seemed to know what I wanted because she reached up on to her tip-toes and pressed her lips lightly against mine. I pressed down harder and soothed her lips open with my own. I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth as hers shyly reached out to mine. She moaned and the vibrations were intoxicating. She tasted so good I almost melted.

I gripped her body closer to mine and started to reach my hand up her shirt when the door to her balcony opened and Risa stood there. Breaking the contact of our lips I looked at her. Her eyes already filled with tears and a look of hurt 10 times worse than at the beach staring at us.

Riku looked back at her sister.

"R-Risa, please, listen to me…" she called out when Risa fainted.

--

**Hmm… Angst comes in next chapter.  
**


	2. I'm sorry

**Yo!**

**Don't own...**

--

_"R-risa, please, let me explain!" With that Risa fainted._

--

"I... I think you should go..." That was all i could get out as he lifted my little sister off the floor and placed her on my bed.

I followed him in quietly. He walked slowly over to me after making sure she was settled and placed a hand on my check, lifting my head to look up at him.

"Okay, but i will see you again..."

"I'd like that." I placed my hand on his and closed my eyes as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He removed his hand from my face and gripped mine tightly in his placing a light kiss on my hand.

With that he was gone.

I ran out to the balcony making sure he was gone before I sank to the ground, silent tears blurring my sight. I know what I had done...

I know that i had betrayed my Risa. I knew she was deeply in love with Dark. I knew that but still... I couldn't help my self...

Maybe I kissed him because he saved me, and not in an actual act of affection.

That made me feel dirty... But it could be true. No that wasn't it. But i loved Daisuke, right? But he was in love with Risa... It wasn't like I could help Darks feelings for me. If it was that way then she's been betraying me this whole time...

No. Don't think like that. Poor Risa never kissed Daisuke. And without really thinking about it, I'm hurting both of them... Dark and Risa. I could never be with Dark. Not now, not ever.

Tomorrow i would have to tell Dark that i wasn't into him. That I didn't kiss him out of love, but as repayment for saving m...

"Riku?" I was pulled form my thoughts as I looked back to see Risa standing there. Still in her wet clothes.

"Oh Risa!" I stood up and walked over to her, my legs didn't seem to want to work and I fell. Risa reached out and i fell into her, us both landing roughly on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I never meant to! I swear." I cried into her chest.

"Riku..." I looked up at my little sister. Her eyes were, too, filled with tears.

"I'll tell him no. I'll stay away from him for the rest of my life. I promise." I whispered, almost afraid that she didn't her me. "C-come on... Lets get out of our wet clothes. I'll get some hot water ready for you, 'Kay?" With that I scrambled up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I turned on the hot water and sat on the ground, my back to the tub.

_'I have to give him up... For Risa... And Daisuke... Oh my god, Daisuke saved Risa... Not... Me...' _The water seemed to block out all sound so I let my sobs free and cried. Daisuke choose Risa over me... He loved Risa... Not me... And now I had to give the one guy who seemed to truly like me to her.

--

I woke up to find myself in Riku's room. _'That's right, she kissed Dark-san... My Dark-san...'_

Jumping out of the bed I ran over to the balcony doors to find them open. Looking out i saw Riku leaning over the edge. _'Dark must be gone... And see was seeing him off!'_

"Ri-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Riku fell to the floor. Her back was to me but she was bent over, her shoulders shaking slightly. I forget my anger in the waves of concern for my older sister.

She was crying...

"Riku?" I called out. She looked back at me and I barely noticed that i had started to tear up. She looked so broken, so lost.

"Oh Risa!" She stood up and walked over to me, her legs wobbled abit and she fell. I grabbed her hitting the floor with her. She hugged me.

"I'll tell him no. I'll stay away from him for the rest of my life. I promise." She was talking so lightly that I had to strain my ears just to hear her. "C-come on... Lets get out of our wet clothes. I'll get some hot water ready for you, 'kay?" She got up and headed out of the room.

Following her out i herd her close the door and start the water. I headed over to my room, grabbed my nightgown, and a towel.

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom door I heard Riku crying. I looked down at the floor under my feet. What if Riku really liked Dark-san? And Dark-san seemed to like Riku.

Was it my fault that Riku was sad?

Was it my place to say that they shouldn't be together?

Though a tiny voice was saying it wasn't, a bigger one was saying it was.

I liked Dark-san first. Heck, I SAW Dark-san first. Didn't Riku have Daisuke-kun? Wasn't he more then what she needed? Yes. Dark-san was mine, and I'll do anything to keep it that way!

"Riku? Are you okay in there?" I asked.

"Y-ya. I just f-ell." I could tell she was lying. She was never good at it anyways.

"'Kay. Is the bath ready yet?" I asked opening the door to find her dipping her finger into the water.

"Yes, it is." She walked out, smiling as she passed me. I couldn't believe this.

She was acting like nothing happened. It was all to perfect.

--

**NEXT DAY**

"Dark? Is that really you? How are you here? Aren't you part of Daisuke?!" That's all my mom could say as she glanced at me. " What happened?!"

"I think we should be asking dad about that..." We all looked over to him.

"Ehehehe.. Well, 'bout that. Daisuke, you said that you were having trouble with transforming, so i got to thinking 'What is one way that Dark can help without transforming?' The answer being obvious, i started looking through all the books you had here. When i couldn't find what i was looking for i went to my own resources, and that's what I found.

"I'm not sure how long it will last. The person I got it from said it could last a day to 20 years. It all depends..." With that he trailed off.

"All depends on what?" I looked over at the owner of the voice to find Dark. He had this intense look in his eyes.

"On how long you want to stay out, and how strong your will to separate was at that moment."

"Oh, trust me, it was strong!" He turned to look at me, his glare cold as ever.

"I only got to save one! And I choose Risa! So what? Are you saying that had it been you, you would have saved Riku and left Risa for fish food?"

"**I **would have gotten them both!!"

"That's what you say now, but had you been in my position, I know you would have had to choose one over the other!"

"DAISUKE! She was your GIRLFRIEND! Do you know had broken she looked? She didn't even have the will to hold herself up anymore!"

"She... She what?"

"When I saved her she had already accepted death. She LET herself go, LET herself sink into the water!"

"She wouldn't do..."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO! What do you mean only one?" I looked over at my mom. She had her eyes fixed on me.

"Krad had put them in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean, and when he could only save one, he choose to save Risa, though Risa's bubble was still together, AND Riku's was more then halfway gone!" Dark looked over at her. "Emiko, you should have seen her. It was sicking..."

"Oh, Dark, is she okay?"

"I think... But when i returned her to her house she could barely stand." He looked down. "She was cold... I was afraid that she might be dead when I was dragging her out of the water. And then what she said... Daisuke... You... you..."

"It's okay though Dark. You saved her, didn't you?" this time it was my dad who spoke up. And i thanked him for it.

"Ya, I did." Dark looked up at me and the coldness seemed to be gone from his eyes, but I could feel the emotion still baring at me full force. "I'm going to see her tonight. Daisuke would you like to come?"

"Y-ya..." I was surprised that he was offering.

--

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Whens Dark-san coming over?"

"Um... I-I don't know. He didn't give me a time. He just said that he would come..."

"Ah... Um... Do you know where my red dress is?"

"Ya, its in the dryer I do believe."

"'Kay, thanks." Risa hurried out the door. Riku just sighed and continued with her book, but she didn't have time to finish more than a page when she hear a knock. It wasn't from the front door, or her bedroom door and Risa wouldn't knock anyway.

The only one left was the balcony door...

--

**Done... I know this one is shorter, but I can't add anymore since i want the next chapter to be about when Dark and Daisuke stop by again.**

**Whats Riku going to do about Dark? What's Daisuke going to do about his growing feelings for Risa? What's Risa going to do when she finds Riku and Dark kissing once more? **

**All in good time, all in good time.**


	3. I'll wait

**I know there wasn't much angst... But there were some... hehe...**

**Don't own...**

--

Risa, hearing the knock, came running in. Having changed and done her hair in those 5 minutes or so she could have had, though i have no idea how, throw open the door and squealed.

"Dark-san!!"

"Hm?" He didn't seem to be listening to her, instead looked at me, and surprise, surprise, i looked down blushing. But he seamed to find this funny anyhow, as he chuckled lightly. "What is it Risa-chan?"

I looked up through my bangs and felt inferior to them. The all looked so nice, and with them standing together on my overly fancy balcony only added to the effect.

Risa was dressed in at short red dress that zipped up in the back and was fluffier at the bottom. It had a baggy turtle-neck with a flower attached to the left side. She had half her hair up in a cute fluffy ponytail that hung low. Her legs were covered in stockings and she had on red boots that cover up to her knees. Light, natural looking make-up was applied and she looked like a model.

Daisuke was in a lose fitting green shirt and dark blue pants. You could see some of his green sneakers poking out from under his baggy pants. His hair was in it's usual manner: messy and spiked. His slight but still noticeable tan brought out his strangely red eyes and hair. His lean figure fitting his clothes in the right places, and baggier in the others. All in all, he looked handsome.

But most of all, Dark, was in all white, but his hair, eye's, and pants. Which were a dark purple color to match his hair. He had on a simple white button-up T-shirt on, cuffs rolled up to his elbows. His shirt was tight fitting along with his pants, and his shoes were white as well. His hair was thrown in all directions as if he had just woken up, His purple eyes glinting with amusement and the trouble he was sure to get himself into. He looked like and angel, and I found it funny how he had wings. And black none the less, fit him perfectly.

Then I looked over myself from my position on the floor. I had a lose blue shirt. I had put on my only pair of shorts, as it seemed to be a good day out, that stopped at just the right place. I had brushed through my hair and held it up in a ponytail at the back of my head, though the shorter strands of my hair still tickled the back of my neck, so that i could read. And I had house shoes on. I felt so... Plain next to them...

I looked back up at Dark, letting my gaze sit there for a moment before I decided I had tortured myself enough for one day. Getting up I didn't even waste time in announcing that I was leaving though it WAS my room. I simply got up placed my book on my bed for when I was ready to continue it again.

The next turn of events is what I considered the best and worst day of my life...

I had hesitated at the door, sneaking one last look over my shoulder at Dark, tilting my head to see him fully, standing next to my sister. And in that instant our eyes met and he seemed to fully see me, since I was sitting on the floor and all, he smirked at me.

Embarrassed at getting caught staring I quickly opened the door and rushed out, not bothering to close it.

He fallowed me...

--

Risa had been babbling for a few minutes now. I heard something move behind her and looked back to see Riku looking right at me from the door.

She was wearing a plain blue top, some house shoes, and had her hair up. But none of this is what caught my eye. It was her face and shorts that left me starring. She had on shorts, but no big deal right? Wrong. She had her back turned to me, and therefore, her curves was were shown in perfect view in those tight shorts of hers, showing off a good portion of her legs, might I add. But the way her head was tilted to the side so that she could look back, and had this wanting look in her eye that left me wanting back.

I smirked at her when she realized that she had been caught starring at me and rushed out the door.

I mumbled out to Risa that I had to use the restroom and she blushed and told me how to get there. I walked calmly out of the room and headed in the opposite direction she had told me, seeings how this was the way Riku went. I rushed down the stairs and looked around.

I thought I saw her heading out the back, into the garden and ran towards it.

She ran into the maze, wanting it get rid of me, but I just jumped onto the tops bushes and once spotting her head leaped over in front of her.

She gasped and fell back and I sat down next to her, letting her catch her breath.

leaning over her I whispered into her ear.

"Why are you running away from me?" She shivered as my breath hit her sensitive ears.

"Y-you, chea-ted!" She wined, most likely at the fact that I had just skipped looking for her in the maze. Looking at her face I saw a sad look in her eyes. "We... This... Its not going to work... Risa, she's in love with you... I can't betray her..."

I leaned back at this. Anger consumed my voice, though I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

"Oh, so, you can hurt me and not your sister after you kissed me? Ya I feel the love!" She flinched at that, and i felt guilty right after. "I really like you, and I won't let her get between us, and nether should you"

She looked up at me, she had tears in her eyes, and a confused look on her face.

"But I'm her sister! Her older sister and I am supposed to protect her no madder what!"

I quited her by pressing our lips together. At first she didn't mover so I slipped my hand around her waist pulling her chest to mine. When she realized what was happening she tried to push me off, but I wouldn't let go, she knew it.

--

I was stunned when he kissed me. I sat still as he snaked his arms around my waist. When he pulled us together, me somehow sitting on his lap I started to push on his chest. But he still wouldn't let go.

I guess it would be foolish of me to think he would.

But his lips were so soft, and they were so gentle with the way the smoothed mine open. I had long since stopped pushing, my fingers gripping at his shirt. But my lips didn't respond to his until I felt him slid his tongue into my mouth did i press my lips back against his. His tongue mapping my mouth. I moaned, much to my embarrassment but that just fulled his hungry kiss.

I know this was wrong. I shouldn't be kissing my sisters crush. But I couldn't help myself. Who could? He was perfect in every aspect, and I was finding his perverted side to be just as attractive as this gentle one.

As I reached my arms up and around his neck I felt his hands start to wonder, his finger tips barely brushed the skin of my back and I pulled back.

Ours lips disconnected and the moment was gone. I sat back off his lap and we let go of each other.

His eyes were half lidded and his lips were lightly red.

"Are you still going to say that?! Had I wanted Risa I would have taken her long, long ago! But You the one I want!" his eyes were despite as his searched mine, "And you can't say you don't feel the same! Don't... don't say you don't feel the same..."

He looked down and I felt pain. I bent my head to look into his downcast eyes.

"I.. I won't say I don't feel the same... Maybe not as strongly... I only just started liking you.. But I'm not sure if it's just..."

"Just what?" he looked up hopefully.

"Just feelings of gratitude for you, for saving my life... I can't just give you myself because I have a slight crush on you for saving me, you have to understand that..."

"Then I'll wait! I'll wait till you are ready to tell me that you love me!" his determination and choice of words made me blush.

"Well I hope you have good patience... I still like Dai... Niwa-kun..." this seemed to annoy him.

"You need to forget about him! he's head over heals for your sister! Did you forget how he left you to your death?!"

This angered me.

"Oh, you mean like how your treating Risa?"

"It's not the same! Had I been in that situation I would not have let you die, nor would I let Risa! And if this is how your going to think of me, then tell me, please, because..." He stood up and looked down at me, his eyes pleading. I wanted to hold him and tell him I loved him, but I knew that a few kisses wouldn't change anything. "because I want you in my arms as soon as possible... And if this is how you see me, then i don't want to get my hopes up to have them dropped like a rock."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded and he walked away.

"Dark..."

--

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Dark had kissed Riku, and she had kissed back. Then the were confessing there feelings for each other. I couldn't take it.

I had run out of the maze and up into my room. And this is how i found myself crying on my bed.

If... If I couldn't have Dark, me, the prettier and girlie one, why did she get him? And she still liked Daisuke!

Wait... Daisuke, I know what I'll do. Getting up I headed to the bathroom checking my face making sure my make-up was still in place and heading over to Riku's room that poor Daisuke had been left in.

If Riku wanted to take my Dark, then I will take Daisuke from her. Putting on a light smile and ran into the room and called out his name.

"Hey, Daisuke!"

--

**I know it's not long, but it's longer then the last one. hehe. Hope you like,**

**Please review and tell me what you think. If there is something you don't like or are not sure off, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible! **

**Thank you for reading! -**


	4. Do you like me?

**I'm not to happy with this chapter, and I believe I could have done better, sigh, but it will do. I still like this one... some what...**

**Don't own... Damn...**

--

Once we got back inside Dark said that he had to go and asked me to send Daisuke outside so they could head home. He some how got a kiss in and was gone before I could hit him.

Imagen his surprise when I can stumbling out, my face wet with tears, my breath coming in short gasps trying to calm myself.

He brought me into his arms and asked me what was wrong. When I tried remembering it brought on a whole new wave of tears, but I stuttered out what I had saw, that I KNEW I had deserved.

**Flashback**

_I made my way slowly up the stairs into my room. I found my door cracked open and was going to open it when I heard Risa's voice. My hand right above the handle.  
_

_"But Riku! Your still dating her aren't you?!" I peeked through and found Risa in the arms of Daisuke. They were standing in front of the balcony, the sun shining in brightly, there figures but shadows. My eyes grew wide.  
_

_"If that's what it takes to make you mine, then I'll break up with her!? As long as your mine then nobody else madders!"_

_I felt the tears before I really knew they were falling._

_"Oh, Daisuke, I'm so sorry I didn't see you before! But ever since you saved me, I couldn't get you out of my head! Please, Daisuke, Kiss me! Kiss me and tell me you love me, for I now see you and I'm all yours."_

_Their shadows blended and I faintly noticed them fall onto my bed. I fell to the floor, moving back slowly, I flinched as my back hit the wall behind me. Pulling my legs up to my chest I wrapped my arms tightly around them, hiding my face. _'This is what I get...'_  
_

_I heard Risa moan and a sop racked through my body violently, but I made not a sound, fearing that they would hear me. I crawled over to the stairs and as soon as my feet hit the first step I rushed down the stairs, and out of the house._

_Dark was there waiting for Daisuke and all I could think was,_ 'This is what I get. I kissed Dark and this is gods way of punishing me. That was all there was to it.'_ Oh, but... I don't regret it... I don't regret kissing him...  
_

_Dark._

**End Flashback**

I clung tightly to his lean figure. Thats what I get... But...

"I-i don't wan-t to be h-here ri-ght now..." I felt his wings pop out next to my hands that were wrapped around his back and was in the air before I could blink, my feet dangling below me I looked up at him. The air up here was refreshing. It helped me calm down and soon my tears were dried. And with his warm embrace I all but forgot what I was crying about.

But the guilt and sadness was still there. The image of his lips sweet lips, that at one time were entirely mine, pressed to my younger sisters every time I shut my eyes. Darks wasn't looking at me. I could tell it was tearing him up inside that I would cry like this, feel feelings like this for another.

"D-dark?" I was disgusted with how weak my voice sounded, but he was surprised I had even said anything. Let alone call out his name, but all the same he looked down at me, his eyes soft.

"Yes?"

"This... it's what I get right? Daisuke and Risa I mean. That's what I get for kissing you while I was still with Daisuke. And Daisuke... He's going to b-break up with me!" even in his presence and the cool air I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Do you think it's wrong for me to like you AND Daisuke? If it is, then what does the make me? That make me... a bad person, right?" We landed softly on the ground. "Am I that bad of a person?"

He stiffened slightly before looking down at me. He didn't let go of me, and I silently thanked him for it. His eyes were serious, but were still as gentle as ever.

"No. Your the most beautiful, kindest person I've ever met. And even if right now your confused and hurt, you always know what you want and work your hardest to get it! Your always helping others, putting them before yourself! You offer your beautiful smile and hand to even those who have done you wrong when they're in trouble!"

"Don't say such kind words, please, tell me it's all my fault! Because I was unfaithful to him he kissed my little sister... Tell me... that it's all my fault..."

"Never."

That one word held such promise, and I knew that the was no way he was going to put the blame on me like I wanted him to, and though I was angered me that he wasn't I was happy that he didn't.

I know if he was, I couldn't get through this.

He was silent for a moment then spoke;

"Riku do you like me?" I looked down concentrating on a button on mis shirt. All of a sudden very aware of how close we were. How his arms held me gently but firm, and his breath that blew onto my forehead, his chest moving up and down, and how right it felt to rest my hands on him like this.

I looked up at him.

"Y-yes..."

"Then will you go out to dinner with me? If Daisuke is no longer holding you back, and you like me, then will you? I'll take it slow, I promise. But if your not his, can I make you mine?"

"Dark, it's to soon..." my heart was fluttering in my chest, begging me to say yes, the fact that just his words were able to do this to me registered in my head.

He let me go, taking a step back so that he could see my face. I was missing his warm arms already, and the picture of Daisuke was shoved back into my mind. Like he was my own personal barrier against all the bad things in my life, and now that I wasn't in his arms they came back to haunt me.

"Then we'll go as friends. We can invite all the people you want and will go to some cheep restraint with greasy foods and have fun, and laugh. It will be as far from romantic as we can get it! Even Daisuke and Risa can come!"

"I..." I sighed be for smiling "Yes."

--

**So? so so so so? what'd ya think? Well don't just sit there! Tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter is ether going to be about Riku and Daisuke finally breaking up and were that puts Riku and Risa's relationship, or the date with Dark, Riku, Risa, and Daisuke.(I might add others...) Oh, an i noticed my chapters getting shorter, but the next one should be fairly long! I promise!**


	5. Hold me

**K. I decided to do this on mostly Riku and Daisuke's break-up, and how Risa is going to… Treat Riku from now on. And you get to learn a little more about the ring that somewhat started all this. Krad is in this chapter, but barely…**

**ALSO!! Someone was saying that the POV was confusing so I'll be putting who's it is from now on. Thank you for the review and informing me that it was confusing. - Anyone else who has a problem with it, please speak now or forever hold your piece! :P**

**Alright, lets get started!!**

**I own nothing… Sad but true, oh, so true L**

**--**

**Riku's POV!! -**

I sat on the end of the bed, Dark was on the floor with his back to the side of the bed, I was playing with his hair. I'd put 3 braids in it, and was working on the 4th when Risa ran in… Daisuke right behind her.

They'd been spending most their time together, which I was happy to have Dark to preoccupy my time with.

"Riku!! Dark-san!!" She all but screamed, jumping onto the bed, messing up the braid. Sighing I answered.

"Yes?" I smiled over at her. A little forced, but a smile all the same.

"What time is the date?" She smiled back. Cute and innocent as always…

"I don't know… Dark?" He tilted his head back, his bangs flopping off of his forehead and back onto the bed (His hair being long enough to do so…). "Hmm… I think the movie starts at 3, we're meting Ritsuko and Takeshi at 1:30 to do some shopping, dinner is after the movie, around 5 I believe."

I looked down at him. "You have everything planed out, don't you?"

"Pretty much!" He smirked "But things are bound to go wrong, they always do."

"Hmmm…" I ran my fingers through his hair, taking out one of the braids. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair again, it's getting to long."

"No! I like it this length." It was just barely touching my shoulders. "Any shorter and I can't play with it. Don't you agree, Daisuke?"

He looked up startled at even being included in the conversation, by Dark none the less. "A-ah… Ya…" He looked over to Risa.

"See? Even Daisuke agrees!" I covered his eyes and pulled out another braid harder. "Ita!! What was that for?!" He grabbed my hand off his eyes and placed it over his lips, kissing it. "I was just telling the truth!" He winked.

I was about to reply when Risa interrupted again.

"So, Riku! Who are you going with? Daisuke?" She looked back at him. A knowing smile glued on her face.

"Ah! No! We're not… going together, I wanted to talk to Riku about that actually…Um, Riku, can we talk?"

"Y-Ya…" I said back, Risa smirked. I already felt the thick feeling of sadness and the mess that I was no doubt going to be in, already was in. (Though having Dark here had cut it in half…) This was it, he was going to break up with me this time. "I'll be back…"

"I'll be counting the seconds." was Darks answer "1 one thousand, 2 one thousand, 3..."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

Daisuke lead me out to the balcony, closing the door behind us. I could hear Risa try to start a conversation with Dark. _'Bitch…' _was all I could think even though she was my sister.

Daisuke looked at me, "So… about us…"

--

I toke it surprisingly well. I didn't cry until he was back inside. I could faintly feel his and Risa's presence disappear.

I think I stood there for sometime. I was numb. Couldn't move in the littlest bit.

Even breathing, which was a natural instinct, seemed to be malfunctioning.

I wasn't aware of anything but the black feathers the seemed to blow past me and off the balcony into the sky. I fallowed every-other one.

"Are you okay?" The voice was behind me, still in the room. He was most likely standing right at the door, his wings closed up onto his back, looking at my back. I didn't turn.

"Daisuke!" I heard Risa call Daisuke's name from the garden my room overlooked. My eyes snapped open, though I hadn't noticed that they had even closed. I quickly turned and ran into the room, slamming the doors. Even hearing his name, HER calling out his name with joy, seemed to pull me toward hysterics.

Breathing in deeply I glued my eyes to the floor. Not wanting to look up. Knowing without evening needing to see, who was watching my every move in this very room.

"Do you want me to…" I looked up slightly and saw him edging toward the door to my room on the opposite end. He was looking over at my bed. Not looking at me. I did the same.

"No, please stay." He sighed and walked over to the wall next to me and slide down to the floor.

"If that's what you want."

I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Not letting him see my eyes, that were most likely red with tears "It is…" he turned his head toward me and placed his lips lightly on my forehead.

"You still want to go tomorrow?" I felt his breath on my skin as he talked, his lips never living my forehead.

"Sure, I guess."

"No." he pulled back and stood up "Ether you do, or you don't. I don't want an 'I guess' I want a yes or no answer from you. If not I'll leave."

The mire thought of him leaving me in this big empty room, my prison, my two prison guards right outside, sent me into panic. Him being me get away right now.

"Yes! I want to go, don't leave me! Not now not…" I locked my eyes with his "Not now… Not when I need you most."

He seemed pleased with that because he bent down and scooped me into his arms, walked over to the bed and dumped me there.

"Sleep, tomorrow will be here soon." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, Dark?"

"Yes, what is it, Riku?"

I looked at him, the tears already sliding down my cheeks. Now that I wasn't numb, the fact that we, no there was no 'we' anymore. Daisuke and me were over sank my heart so low that I swear I was wearing it as shoes.

"H-hold me."

He looked at me for a few seconds, then seeming to give in, climbed onto the bed. I reached out my hand for him and he laced his fingers with mine, using our attached limbs to pull my body to his and wrapped his other hand around my back, starting to run his fingers through my hair.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat painfully. The sobbing fallowed.

And there I cried about my first crush, into the arms of my first love. And I knew how painful that most have been for him, but he just held me, like I wanted.

"I love you…" I didn't look up at him as he said this "for the longest time I have loved you, You know that right?"

"Y-yes, I d-do." With that my eyes slide close, they stung from all the tears "I l-love… too…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Love…" was all I could get out before I fell asleep. I guess I'd have to tell him some other time…

--

**Riku's POV**

I was pleased with myself, Daisuke's lips were pressed to mine.

Daisuke was now mine, to do with what i will. I opened my eyes and looked up at the balcony, seeing Riku stairing up at the sky.

"Daisuke!" I called, loud enough for her to hear and was happy to see her run into the room, slamming the door behind her. "I'm so happy your all mine now!"

He smiled at me, "Me two!"

"Hehe!! I can't wait till the date! I'll wear my cutest outfit and you'll wear your hottest!!"

He blushed. Che, what a child!

"I think you cute no mater what you ware, Risa!" He looked down at the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Dai-Chan!" I hugged him, pressing my chest on him. "You so sweet! I could eat you up!" I looked up at the balcony once more before heading deeper into the maze with Daisuke.

Phase one was complete. Now phase two...

Patting my pocket, i felt the outline of a white feather.

--

**Well, that's all. Most of it was in Riku's POV but next time you might get to see some of it from Darks next chap. And one from Daisuke's when he breaks up with her, so you'll get to see what happens. The date finally starts to! - yay!! Hehe. R&R please.**

**-Sayuri**


	6. RosesCrossesKissesGlares

**Don't own…. Sad…**

**Daisuke POV**

I didn't really think about what I was doing when I broke up with Riku…

_Flashback:_  
_"So… About us…" I didn't look at her, instead I looked out at a tree in the middle of the maze her balcony looked out upon. Risa's looked out at a pond._

_"I don't think there's going to be an 'us' anymore… I'm in love with Risa, and always will be. I'm sorry."_

_"Daisuke, look at me." I sighed not turning around._

_"Daisuke, look at ME!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me around to see her. Her eyes were wide and I could faintly see water gathering._

_"Say it to my face! Your not talking to someone over there, your talking to ME! You look at me and tell me that you care more for RISA more then you care for ME! That, had Dark not saved me, you wouldn't have to waist your breath on me! That you'd be happier if I had just DIED!" _

_I winced but stood my ground. "That had the bubble disappeared just a BIT faster you wouldn't have to worry about breaking it down for me, that you could be with Risa right now! TELL ME!"_

_I just looked at her._

_"Riku, we're over. I don't want this to end badly. I did love you, Riku, and I still do, just not like I love Risa." with that I toke my arm back and walked past her. On my way out I grabbed Risa's hand and said bye to Dark._

_He didn't say bye back…_

_Flashback, OVER:_

"Daisuke! We're leaving!" I absently rubbed my check, remembering how hard Dark had punched me that night. How mad he looked, but happy at the same time, now Riku was his.

No more romantic genes to get in the way, no more red haired Daisuke to get in the way, and now that i had Risa, she wasn't bothering him as much... Sighing i get up, fixing my shirt.

"Coming!"

**Riku POV**

I think it took me two hours JUST to pick out my outfit.

I'd changed my top alone 5 times!!

Finally I put on a black, remembering Dark telling me I looked good in it, strapless top that was tight around my breast but got looser an inch below my bust. The bottom of it came down to the middle of my hips, my neck was dressed in a silver necklace with a diamond cross hanging off the bottom, it almost touched my top. I had on dark red skinny jeans with black converses that covered up to my knee, including my pants, the lacing slightly darker then my stockings. Over my top I had on a dark red jean jacket that stopped at my elbows, baggy around my small arms. The end of the jacket stopped at the middle of my back. My hair was slightly wavy and I had on light eyeliner with clear lip-gloss.

I walked out of my room and spotted Risa by the door.

She had on a pure white dress that ended were a mini skirt would, the entire dress was decorated with roses sowed into the fabric. The sleeves were tight, along with the rest of it, and stopped at the middle of her fingers. She wore blue high heals and white stockings. On her neck was a white chocker with a blue rose on the side, peaces of string hanging off the flower. Her hair was straitened and flowed down to the middle of her back. Her makeup was as light as mine, only she had a little bit of white eye shadow on. She held a small blue purse that had a white rose on it

"Riku! Lets go, were late!" She grabbed my hand and I barley had time to grab my purse.

"Okay! Slowdown!" I breathed "We'll make it!"

When she slowed I brought my hands to my stomach and sucked in a greedy breath. "Man, Risa, you think you ran fast enough?!"

She blinked her eyes innocently and stretched her neck to look around, for the boys most likely.

"Ah!! Ritsuko! Over here!" I nearly lost my hearing at the yell. "Ritsuko! Takashi!!"

I looked in the direction she was looking. There they were.

Ritsuko had on a similar outfit as Risa only hers was in white and green, and the white was on the opposite parts. Takashi was in a simple black wife-beater with a lined baby blue, black, white, and pink button up top, all buttons undone, cuffs rolled up between his elbows and wrist. A pair of faded and ripped blue jeans, with black sneakers. His hair in the regular way with a black sweat band around his left wrist.

Ritsuko raised her arm and waved when she heard Risa and Takashi said something that earned himself a slap. The walked over and Ritsuko huffed and mumbled something under her breath, Takashi rubbing his sore check.

"What'd I say…" Takashi pouted. Risa giggled and locked arms with Ritsuko.

"What are you getting, Ritsu-chan?!" she asked excitedly. She wanted to go shopping but we couldn't leaving the meeting point till the rest of our group showed up. They had some time.

"Mmm, I was hoping to find some earrings to go with my new shorts, but I also what to get shoes to go with them, but I can't decide. I was going to get both, but then I won't have money for popcorn!" She sighed "It must be nice to be rich." She laid her head on Risa's shoulder, pretending to cry.

"Hehe, not always! But it must be nice to not have to worry about who wants you for your money and not you!" Then both laughed, then sighed at the same time and that made them laugh again. Risa elbowed Ritsuko lightly and nodded her head over at Takashi.

"You could have him get to buy your popcorn for you, his dad is the head cop, right? They must be bathing in money, and he is your date. Isn't that, like, an unwritten rule? For the food to be on the male?" They both laughed. Takashi didn't seem to like that idea to much.

"Don't give her any ideas, will ya?!" he whined.

I felt left out, I hadn't gotten a hi, not even a wave or a look in my direction. They matched outfits and seemed to forget that I was here. I could just leave and they wouldn't notice. With that thought in mind I started to edge to the left looking for the bathroom, or any way out, for that matter. Finding it, I hurried away from the circle they had created.

The circle that didn't include me. Probably wouldn't ever include me.

Walking over to the mirror, I redid my lip-gloss and washed my hands. My eyes were tearing up. I didn't fit in here. Shaking that thought out of my head i slapped my checks once or twice.

When I looked a bit happy again color was back in my face I walked out and eased myself into the circle.

"… and then Aya said that…" I didn't know Aya. I think she was new, I wasn't sure. Me and Risa's friends were all different. Them being the girly ones, us being the sporty ones.

Looking at my cell phone I saw it was 1:37. Where were the guys. Looking behind Risa I spotted red and purple. Speck of the devil.

Risa looked back to and spotted them to. Before I had time to say anything, Risa ran toward them.

"DAISUKE!! DARK-SAN!!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around them both, pulling them to her "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!! You were taking to long I thought you two had chickened out on us. I thought we would have to come get you guys! Hehe."

She stepped back and placed her hand in both of theirs, pulling them back to the group.

Daisuke was in short sleeved top that seemed to be the same color as the blue Risa wore. Baggy pants covered his shoes, but you could see the outline of them. A choker had a piece of cloth that went down and connected to his shirt. A chain came off his pants and connected to a wrist band. Every thing else was the same.

But it wasn't Daisuke the had me stairing, though he was part of it. It was Dark.

His under shirt was a dark blue and buttoned up, the top two undone and the bottom of his shirt untucked. He had a black jacket with the collar flipped up, his hair was parted to the side and was as messy as ever, his pants were tight, but bagged up on his shoes, obviously to long _'kinda like skater pants'_ I thought. His shoes were plain black, like Takashi's, but his were a different style. He wore a single earring the hung with a cross similar to my necklace, only smaller and the diamond was black.

He looked over at Daisuke and seemed to be saying something, Daisuke nodded his head, agreeing with what ever it was Dark was telling him. Risa frowned, looking back and fourth between them.

Slipping his hand out of Risa's he walked ahead. She pouted, and I silently laughed at her.

Then he looked at me.

He smirked and walked faster, when he was in hearing range, without yelling like Risa, he spoke my name. I blearily noticed that Ritsuko and Takashi had joined Risa and Daisuke talking about the movie we were going to see.

"Riku!" When he was a few feet away he opened his arms and I lifted mine walking toward him, we met in the middle. He had his arms around my waist. Holding me to him, mine around his neck, my hands found their way into his hair and he picked me up off the ground, spinned me around.

When he stopped I pulled back, my feet a good foot off the ground, and looked at him. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. Still running my fingers though his violet soft hair.

"Dark." He tilted his head down and placed his lips lightly against mine.

"Riku... How are you?" He kissed me again.

"I'm good." He set me down on my feet and I locked our hands, bringing it up over my head and set his hand on my shoulder, dropping my own hand I leaned leaned into him. Smiling I looked up at him. He lifted his other hand and grabbed a loss piece of hair, tucking it back behind my ear.

He kissed my forehead. "I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"Hmm... No just about 7 to 8 minutes... and 13 seconds, but hey, who's counting, right?!" He laughed and kissed me on the lips once more. This time he pressed harder and dipped his tongue in. I pressed back, shyly locking tongue with his. He hummed, pulling back. Kissing me lightly again he leaded me back to the group.

"Who's counting?" He smirked. I lifted my arms around him, locking them on the other side of his body as we walked.

Risa watching us all the way... The ugliest of glares pointed at me.

Reaching into her purse she checked something and pulled her hand back out. Turning her head away from me she joined the conversation again, never missing a beat.

But the glare was still there.

**--**

**Teeheehee. I liked this chapter, and hated it… hehe, tell me what you think!!**

**WHICH MEANS READ AND REVIEW!! If you don't I won't update for awhile!! I swear!! Hehe.**

**Mmm… Not sure what's going to happen next chap… Well, I do. YOU don't, and won't if I don't get some feedback!! :'( tears no one what that!!**

**-Sayuri  
**


	7. Oh, god

**As the date progresses, everything seems to go wrong... IT'S SHORT! sorry! but the last one was longer, wasn't it?  
**

**Don't own, what's it to ya?!**

**--  
**

**Risa POV**

"Okay. Ritsuko, Riku, and me are going to go find some clothes. Daisuke and Takashi are going to the art store. Dark-sans going to check the dinner arrangements. Is that right?" I stood with my legs spread and my hands on my hips, I faked a serious face.

"Come on!" Ritsuko grabbed me and Riku's hand, dragging us along.

"A-ah, bye guys!" Riku called back.

"Wait!" I yelled, pulling my hand back and ran over to Daisuke, kissing him on the check before running back to where the girls were waiting for me. I smiled at Riku, she looked away.  
**  
--**

When we got to the mall we headed to the shopping department. Me and Ritsuko we're talking about what her shorts looked like and what would look best with them. She had decided to get shoes.

"RIKU!" We all looked back to see on of Riku's friends. I'm not sure what her name is but Riku's face lit up.

"Hey!" They started talking, me and Ritsuko continued our conversation. That's when I saw some shoes that would look cute with my new outfit, and even though I already had shoes to go with it, girls can NEVER have to many shoes! Pulling Ritsuko with me we walked into the shop. After I bought them I walked out, Ritsuko behind me, and saw Riku still talking.

Perfect…

"Hey, Ritsu-chan?"

"Mmm?" She looked over at me.

"I think I saw Takashi over there!" pulling her once again, we headed in the opposite direction as the shopping department. "I saw him when we were walking!"

"Okay." She smiled and I walked faster, just a little bit farther now, just a little bit.

"There he is!"

"Hm?" I pointed over to an art department.

"Ah! I just remembered, I gave Daisuke my purse, can you go get it? I'll go get Riku and we'll walk back to the meeting point. Dark-san should be done by now. We'll meet you there! Bye!" before she could answer I was gone.

Walking over to the food department, I walked by a group of guys all huddled around one table. There were 3 of them.

"Now it's your turn," I said to them, giving each a two 50 dolor bills "She should be finishing up her conversation by now. Most likely she'll head to the clothing department, check all of the sports shops." I started to walk away.

"Oh! And this is what she looks like!" I handed them a picture from the last time mom and dad had visited. "Don't mess up!"

I headed to a secluded part of the mall. I'd give them sometime. Looking behind me, I watched them walk away, flipping every skirt in reach. A small part of my brain was saying this was going to far, but the bigger part was laughing.

_'Guess I won't be needing you…' _I patted my purse, knowing exactly where the feather was._ 'Ritsuko is so gullible… Riku is so helpless… Heh…'_ I let the smallest of smiles on my face. Reaching for my cell I dialed the number that would settle it all.

--  
**  
Riku POV**

Where are they? I'd simply stopped to chat for a few minutes and the girls had disappeared… And I feel like I'm being watched…

Looking behind me all I saw was people. My phone vibrated and I jumped. Reaching into my pocket I saw it was Risa. Sighing with relief I answered.

"RISA! Where have yo-" I was interrupted when Risa started crying.

"Riku?! Oh, god, Riku! I'm so scared! Oh god!"

"Where are you?!" I spoke so fast, I was afraid she wouldn't understand, she did.

"Outside! They trapped me in an alleyway! I were looking for you when they started to chase me! Riku… The have guns…" My heart sank.

"_AHHH!!_" I heard her scream.

"RISA?!"

"Ahhh!! Let me g…" The dial rang in my ear.

Risa.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing open the closest door, and out into the open. It was still light outside and I looked into every alleyway I could. The people seemed to disappear. It became more quite.

_'They chased her all the way out here? I get it, no one will hear her screams here! God, let me be in time!'_

I heard some yelling, they sounded like men, and ran full force that way. I'd put my cell back into my pocket and grabbed the knife I kept in my purse for things like this, and through my purse behind me.

Turning sharply I ran into the alley, it was a few seconds before I saw something that scared me more the Risa's scream…

A wall, a dead end. And the male voices were right behind me…

"What do we have here?"  
**--**

**Risa POV**

Now, that was taken care of, time to go find everyone else. I put my phone back into my purse and headed to the meeting point, I started to run once I got outside and spotted everyone.

"Oh my god! Guys! It's Riku!! They have her!"

Darks eyes widened.

**--**

**Back to Riku:.:**

"Ahh!" one pushed me back into the wall, gripping my hair and pulling my head back.

"What do we have here? What DO we have HERE?!" He placed his lips on my neck and I screamed again.

"Let me GOOOO!!" I pushed him back and when I had enough room to move, punched him in the face as hard as I could. Running I felt the collar of my jacket being pulled back, knocking the wind out of me.

"NOOO!!" Ripping my arms out of the jacket I ran again.

I could see the edge of the alley, the light was getting brighter. I reached my arms out when I felt two arms snake they're way around my waist, pulling me against a strong body.

My eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" He slipped his hands higher and I knew I couldn't get out of this one "I just want to have some fun, Heh."

'Dark…'

**--**

**_'NOO!! Riku!! What is going to happen to her? Damn you Risa! What's Dark waiting for, go save her!'_**

**Is this what your thinking? Hehe. I'll update soon, don't you worry. But Dark does need to hurry up, and Risa is a bitch. Tell me what ya think! -**

**-Sayuri**


End file.
